Cramped
by Flipzfish
Summary: The apartment was only supposed to fit two, but somehow they made it work with seven of them, three cats, a dog and some fish. Short one-shots about Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel and Gray all living together in a too small space. Its all about the laughs and the friendships with this one.
1. Monday Mornings

**Hey guys, just trying something new, hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of these lovely characters, but this plot sure is mine**

 **Monday Mornings**

The apartment was in no way small. Had it been used for its original purposes it would have fit a normal person easily. But they were not normal, and they were not using the house for it's intent for housing two, maybe three people. They had squished, packed and crammed so all of them could fit.

The apartment had started out as Lucy's and Levy's. They bought it when going to school and soon discovered that they couldn't pay both the rent on the apartment and student fees. So they invited Juvia and Wendy, who with them brought Gray and Gajeel. It wasn't too long after that, that Natsu was knocking on their door- or more accurately breaking through the window- begging for a place to stay. So the seven of them lived together.

If you looked down the hallway there was a line of tape that marked the exact middle because Natsu and Gajeel couldn't live in the same room as each other, so it was marked on the floor with a line that neither could cross. Now with both of the bedrooms occupied, that left the rest of the occupants to claim their own spot. Levy and Juvia pushed a bunk bed into Gajeel's room and handed him a contract that said if the door was closed, he knocked first. Lucy and Wendy decided that rooming with Natsu would be better than not having a room at all, so they set up their camp in his room with his promise to always ask before entering. That left Gray the couch to stake claim to.

Now with seven people in the apartment, one would think that they couldn't fit any more, but somehow they also squished in three cats- Pantherlily, Happy, and Carla, Lucy's dog Plue, and an aquarium for Juvia's fish.

This might be the point that someone would ask why all these people would choose to live together. It was more for the practicality of it all. All of them had certain habits, or hobbies, that made it hard to keep a steady flow of income coming. Levy spent her money on stacks and stacks of books. Gajeel was always tinkering with some machine or something. And Natsu was forever breaking things. Each of them had their own reasons for being unable to afford an apartment of their own. So together they lived.

Bedrooms were not the only issue of living in the house though. The other problem was that it only had one bathroom. You would think that with four girls competing for space on the counter, the bathroom would have been a disaster, but they kept it pretty clean. Each girl had filled a drawer with their toiletries and left the guys the counter. But this still left the issue of trying to work out morning routines with one another. So Levy took it upon herself to make them a schedule.

It only took hours of arguing and fighting to decide who took a shower at night and who took one in the morning. With Juvia volunteering to use the shower at the pool she worked at, and Gray saying that he would use the one at the gym, Levy managed to fit everyone into her schedule. Now bathroom time was often a form of currency in the house, being traded for home cooked meals, choice on movie night and other such things. It worked well for everyone- except for when it didn't.

"What are you doing in there, Luce? You've been in there for hours," Natsu whined, knocking on the door for the third time in the last two minutes.

"I've been in here for twenty-six minutes. It's not your turn for another four," Lucy called back, running a brush through her hair. "And if you bang on that door one more time, I'm not going to make you that curry I promised you."

"But Luuuuuuuce, I have to go!"

"You have four minutes. Hold it!"

"Three minutes," a new voice added as she walked past the pink-haired boy in his flame printed boxers, nose buried in a textbook. "And he traded bathroom time for that curry. It would against rule 14 to break that promise." Levy continued on her way to the kitchen, never once lifting her eyes from her book as she stepped over the dog that lay sleeping in the doorway.

She heard Lucy call from behind her. "He's violating my bathroom time. That is against rule 14 B. It means I can choose any legal, non harmful act as my punishment."

"Please! Anything but that!" Natsu begged.

Levy ignored the argument, balanced her book on one hand, and filled the kettle with water with the other. Picking up pillow that she had placed on the counter last night, she tossed it behind her- without so much as a look- and heard a muffled groan that said it had hit its mark. "You have a bed you know."

"If I wanted ya to throw something at me, I would have asked."

"It's 8.30"

"Aw, shit," Gajeel cursed as he pushed himself out of the chair he had slept in last night and rushed into his room.

She heard a muffled shriek and his apologetic mumbling as she grabbed bread from the fridge and put four pieces in the toaster.

"Gajeel has to knock before entering! It is in the contract," Juvia cried through the door, as she rushed to put the shirt she had been holding on.

Three loud bangs followed her statement. "Juvia is decent," she responded as the door flew open and Gajeel came storming in.

"I'll remember next time."

Juvia just blushed and went back to making her bed, carefully tucking in the sheets and rearranging the Gray doll that sat by her pillow.

"Ya know that's creepy," Gajeel muttered as he changed his shirt.

"But Juvia made this with love," she said, picking the doll up and cradling it to her chest.

"If you are talking about the doll, I agree with you," a voice sounded from outside the room.

Rushing to the door, she spied Gray as he made his way down the hall. "But Gray-sama! It is a symbol of our love!"

Gray just groaned and continued on his way to the kitchen where Levy was buttering her toast. "Yours is in the toaster," the blue haired girl told him as she flipped another page in her textbook.

He opening the cupboard to retrieve the peanut butter when he heard one of his roommates down the hall.

"Finally," Natsu huffed. "I thought you would never get out."

"Oh stop your whining. I'm out a whole minute before I need to be," Lucy snapped, storming to her room and closing the door.

Wendy looked up from the work she had sprawled across her bed. "Is everything okay Lucy?"

"Everything would be if Natsu could read a clock," she sighed, unplugging her phone from the wall and checking it for messages. "Isn't it a little late for you to be doing homework?"

Wendy looked away and stroked the white cat that was curled up beside her. "I meant to do it last night, but I was helping the strays in the alley. One of them had gotten into a fight and needed some medical attention."

"Didn't you say you ran out of supplies?"

"I just got my paycheck last night. I bought some more after school."

Lucy sighed as she tucked her phone into her pocket and turned to face the younger girl. "If you spend all your money on them, you'll have nothing left for yourself."

Wendy just laughed and went back to her work. "I would look out for myself first."

Lucy flushed hot as she gave Wendy one last look before heading to the kitchen where Natsu now stood with his head in the fridge looking for something to eat.

"Close the door, Flame Breath. You're letting all the cold air out," Gray snapped from the table where he was eating his breakfast.

Natsu either chose to ignore him, or the more likely explanation was that he didn't hear Gray. He was totally immersed in his search of the fridge.

"Top shelf," Lucy advised as she walked behind him and started the coffee maker, taking a seat next to Levy at the breakfast bar as she waited for her drink to be done.

Natsu smiled as he pulled out the hot pepper and cream cheese sandwich he had asked Lucy to make for him earlier. "Thanks Luce," he said as he unwrapped it and stuffed his face.

Lucy just shook her head as she reached into the cabinet for a mug and a travel cup. Into the travel cup she poured straight coffee and into the mug she mixed it with some cream. As she worked, she pulled out her phone again and was surfing the web, looking at the latest trends. She heard rushed steps from behind her and she held out the travel mug without looking up from her phone.

Gajeel snatched it from her hand on his way to the door, not bothering with a thank-you or a goodbye. Lucy just went back to the Instagram page she was on, not bothered by his rushed retreat.

It was Juvia who walked into the kitchen next, pouring herself a cup of boiled water from the kettle and setting it aside with a tea bag to steep. In the same motion, she reached across the counter and dropped one into Levy's cup, as she had once again forgot to put one in herself.

Wendy was the last one to make it to the kitchen, a small white cat sitting on her shoulder, a blue one tucked under her arm and a black cat doing figure eights around her legs.

"Happy!" Natsu cried, which caused the blue cat to eagerly leap from Wendy's arms onto the counter to make his way over to the boy waving his half finished sandwich at him.

"You can't feed him that. There is some fresh fish in the fridge. I picked them up last night," Wendy ordered, picking up the black cat and putting him on the counter. "Get some for Lily and Carla too."

Shoving the rest of his sandwich into his mouth, he dutifully made his way back to the fridge to pull out the fish and feed the cats. With the cats satisfied and eating their treasure on the counter, everyone gathered at the table- except Gajeel, who had just left, and Levy, who was too impressed in her book to move.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"I'm not looking at you at all."

"You sure were, Ice Princess!"

"In your dreams, Flame Brain!"

"Was that a challenge?" Natsu roared, causing the three girls to groan. With Natsu, everything came down to a fight.

"Bring it on!" Gray responded, shoving his chair back from the table. And Gray didn't help at all.

It was no sooner that it was out of his mouth then Natsu launched himself across the table. Soon the two of them were nothing more than flying fists. Lucy sighed and made her way to her feet, grabbing her coffee from the table as she dodged a wild kick and made her way into the living room, the other girls following close behind her.

It was nothing more than a morning ritual, either he fought with Gray, or he fought with Gajeel, whoever happened to be home at the time. And people wondered why they had to buy so many new dishes.

 **So please tell me how I did. Favourite or follow, but above else review! Maybe I'll make a couple more stories about all of them living together. We'll see if people like this or not. But I love all my readers and I hope you all have a great day!**


	2. Movie Night

**So I got a bunch of positive feedback, so here is the next chapter/ story in this little collection. I'd love to know what you guys want the next story to be about, I have some ideas, but it is always nice to have some fresh ones. Drop a review or PM me to tell me what you'd like to see. Happy readings!**

 **Movie Night**

"It's my turn!"

"It was your turn last week, Salamander."

"Ya, Hot Head. It can't always be your decision," Gray added from his spot draped over an armchair.

Levy looked up from the book she was reading at the table to the three boys bickering in the other room. "It's Lu-Lu's pick tonight."

All three boys groaned. Lucy was known for picking romantic comedies, which were better than Juvia's picks of only sappy filled love fests, but not by much. Last time she forced them to sit through Jerry Maguire, and the time before that, 500 Days of Summer. Both good movies, but the boys of the house would die before admitting that they enjoyed them.

"But Luce only picks out girly movies," Natsu whined walking into the kitchen.

"You guys enjoy them too," Levy teased, closing her book. "They should be back any minute now."

Lucy, Juvia and Wendy had left earlier in the evening for snacks to go with the movie. Last week the boys had eaten the house out of popcorn and chips.

"Speak of the Devil," Gajeel grumbled as the front door opened and the three girls entered, laughing about something that they had seen.

"Did you guys see what he was wearing?" Luce gasped between her breaths.

"Juvia has never seen anyone mix those shades together quite like that before," she giggled, placing the bags she was holding onto the counter.

"I guess it was pretty funny," Wendy added, lifting her bag next to Juvia's.

"What are you guys laughing about," Gray asked, walking into the room and leaning against the counter.

"Some hot shot business man. He was holding a martini glass in one hand, a leather briefcase with the other and had on the worst suit I have ever seen in my life," Lucy tried to explain, most of it lost in the muffled laughs she tried to contain behind her hands.

"It was a bright orange suit with a pink shirt," Juvia added.

"And a lime green spotted tie." Wendy finished.

"I posted a picture on Instagram of him. In less than an hour I already have 71 likes," Lucy stated, unpacking the bags they brought in.

"Luuuuuce," Natsu called from his place collapsed on the table. "What movie did you choose?"

"A good one."

"You say that every time. And they're not good."

"Well no one is forcing you to watch it, Natsu. You can sit by yourself in the other room if you want."

Natsu just flopped his head back down on the table in response.

"It had better be a horror pick, bunny girl," Gajeel threatened. Lucy gave him a sly smile as she walked past him to put some cans in the cabinet.

"It's not your pick tonight, Gajeel," Levy pointed out walking out of the room, book held under one arm, most presumably to get another one from her room. Gajeel followed her out, fresh retort on his lips. Lucy listened to the increasing volume of their digs and insults as they disappeared down the hall, smiling to herself.

Wendy took her spot at the counter and pulled out some books from the backpack she had left on the ground.

"Does Wendy have homework?" Juvia asked, pouring herself some water from a kettle Levy must have used earlier.

"It's more like Miss Porlyusica said if I ever wanted to learn anything from her I would have to impress her."

"She's mean. Why would Wendy not just go to another vet to learn from?"

Opening her books, she started on some notes. "Because Miss Porlyusica is the best and I know I can do it." As if to agree with her, a white cat jumped on the counter and settled next to her open notebooks.

"That's the spirit Wendy," Lucy encouraged from across the kitchen. "Show her who's boss."

Gray stumbled into the kitchen again, a taco wrapper balled in his hand. "Where is that Flaming Idiot?"

Natsu's head shot up from the table after hearing the insult. Every bone in his body begging for a fight. "What did you call me Snow Queen?"

"You left your stupid wrapper in the living room again. You don't see me leaving garbage in your room," Gray said, throwing the wadded up wrapper towards Natsu, who did nothing to move out of its way. Lucy watched it bounce off his forehead, she was always amazed with Gray's aim.

"What was that for, Ice Prick?!" Natsu roared, launching himself across the room to land a punch on Gray. Lucy just sighed and Wendy- with Juvia's help, moved to the table to be out of the way of flying fists.

"Show him who's better Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered.

"Don't encourage them," Lucy sighed, shaking her head.

It was at this point that Gajeel and Levy made their way back into the room.

"What do ya two numskulls think you're doin' here?" Gajeel growled.

"None of your business, Metal Head," Natsu shot back, landing a solid hit into Gray's jaw.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried, throwing herself on top of him, successfully stopping the fight. She sent Natsu a look that him scurrying behind Lucy for protection.

"Don't let her hurt me," he squeaked.

"Levs, why don't you take those three into the other room to set up. Natsu and I'll bring the snacks in a couple of minutes."

Gray brushed off Juvia's worried hands as if she were a fly, and climbed to his feet, Juvia still clinging to his arms. "Get off me."

"But Gray-sama is hurt. Let Juvia sooth your wounds."

"I'm not hurt. Leave me be."

"It is not good for you to keep it all inside my darling Gray-sama."

Gray left her hanging off his arm and continued to the other room, Levy and Gajeel on his heels.

"So what are we watching Luce?" Natsu asked, bouncing behind her, his blue cat held over his head in a mimicry of flying.

"A comedy." Lucy responded, taking out the kernels they had bought earlier and dumping them into the popcorn maker she had removed from one of the cupboards. "Get some butter."

As the machine started, Lucy pulled some bowls down to put it in. "You always say comedy but there is always some gross kissing in it."

"You don't have a romantic bone in your body."

"Choose my movie."

"Why would I do that?"

"'Cause the new How to Train your Dragon movie just came out." Natsu stared at her with huge eyes.

"You've made me watch the first one hundreds of times."

"But this one is different. This is the second one," Natsu assured her as she put a bowl of butter into the microwave to melt it.

"It's my choice Natsu. And don't go giving me those eyes of yours- yes those ones," she said, pointing a finger at his expression. "To get your way."

"But, Luuuuuuuce."

"No buts Natsu. You chose last week.'

"But it wasn't out last week, it just came out today," he begged, stealing a handful of freshly made popcorn from one of the bowls before she could smack his hand away.

"Then you're going to have to wait until your turn again." Lucy picked up one of the bowls and handed the other two to him. "Come on Wendy, the movie is about to start."

Taking the bowls, he gave it one last shot. "Rule 3."

Every house had house rules, but in this one, most were put in place to prevent fights- not that they helped much with that. Rule 3 however was a rule that was rarely used. It stated that whoever invoked it would owe a favour to the person they wanted something from. The favour could be anything and everything, and the threat of having to do something uncomfortable or embarrassing lead no one to use it. Still it was there just in case. But even idiots like Natsu knew it wasn't worth the risk.

Lucy stared up at him, giving him an odd look. "Really?"

"I wanna watch the second one. Toothless is amazing, so cute and adorable then all fire and fight," Natsu decided walking into the living room where the others were waiting for them. Gajeel had taken one armchair, and Levy the other, Pantherlily curled on her lap, her book resting on his back. Juvia sat next to Gray on the couch, trying to snuggle closer while he held her a solid arm lengths away.

Wendy had made her spot next to them, Plue at her feet and Carla by her side. That left one seat open at the end of the couch. Lucy handed her bowl of popcorn to Gajeel, and took one of Natsu's to give to Gray.

"So what movie we watching, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked around a mouthful of popcorn, as Lucy took the last seat and Natsu settled against her legs on the floor.

"How to Train Your Dragon 2. I hear it is pretty good."

Gajeel swore under his breath as Gray groaned. "How'd ya let Salamander talk ya into that."

She just smiled and gave him a wink as she loaded up the screen. "Rule 3."

Levy gasped- actually looking up from her book. "You didn't."

"I wanna watch Toothless," Natsu said leaning back against Lucy. "Plus I bet Luce won't make me do anything horrible."

"That's what you think." Lucy smiled, reaching into his lap for some popcorn. "Guess we'll have to wait and see."

The rest of the room laughed as the opening credits rolled.

 **I would like to thank this week- inkekerynatsusu, Aniime Nerd, booklover551, SnowySkyy, greekgeekspywannabe, KrispiKreme, Candy-Corpse, Makadoodle14, WishfulGeeking, , FallenFaery, 4N1M3F4N4L1F3, Deni-Marie31, fantasiesfuture, hisuichanxx, Delia365, and Brokenwingsz.**

 **Keep those reviews coming, I love to hear how I am doing! Thanks to all of you.**


	3. Haunted House

**Gosh, Thanks for all the reviews, I love you all. I'll ask again, if any of you guys have an idea you want for a story done, then shoot me a review and I'll do what I can.**

 **And I'm so sorry this is late, please don't hate me! I had computer troubles and all my documents were erased. But it's here now so don't worry! Sorry Sorry Sorry! *Bowing to every corner of the world repetitively***

 **This week's story was asked for by WishfulGeeking. I hope you like it and of course I love you all for reading. I'm not use to writing things like this, but I tried my best.**

 **Haunted House**

It had been a long time since Lucy had seen rain such at this. Sure Magnolia got the occasional storm that brought grey clouds and damp days, but this rain was angry. As if trying to work the ground as clay and make a masterpiece. It slashed at the walls of the apartment, pelted the windows and pounded on the roof. It was if the heavens were asking for entry from the storm it created. It was unrelenting, falling in sheets that promised flooding of the streets and the overflowing of the river. It made her glad to be inside today.

"What are you planning on doing today?" Levy asked, walking up behind her to stare out the living room window. She handed her a steaming cup.

"I was planning on taking Plue for a walk, but you couldn't pay me to go out in this," she said, cupping the mug between her hands and flinching when a lightning strike caused thunder to shake the house.

"I was planning on organising my books if you want to help. Juvia said she would help too."

"You just cleaned your room the other day."

"But I just got some new books in the mail yesterday and I was thinking that I might start cataloging them in a system similar to the dewey decimal system they use at the libraries. With a couple of modifications of course," Levy explained taking a sip from her own cup.

Casting another look out along the gloom, Lucy linked her arm through Levy's and steered her towards the kitchen. Another strike of lightning caused the room to rumble, this time the lights flickered also.

"This stupid storm better not kill the power. I'm in the middle of a mission right now," Gray grumbled from the couch, where he had set up his own gaming station for the day. He had been glued to the television for a couple of days now, ever since the new release of his game came out.

Juvia sat curled next to him, and for once he didn't seem too bothered by her clinginess, too distracted by the complicated maneuvers he was forcing his character to perform. Occasionally he would brush a wandering hand away, or growl some forced words, but other than that, they sat in content.

As if in spite of Gray's words, the power flicked again. This time causing the tv to restart, effectively stopping him mid-mission.

Throwing down the controller, Gray stormed into the kitchen to brood. "Stupid storm screwing up my game. I was almost at the boss too," he grumbled, leaning his arms on the counter.

Another lightning strike and again the room shook. "Gray-sama!" Juvia cried, running from the living room into the kitchen to latch onto the said boys arm.

"Get off me woman," he said, brushing her off him. With nothing to distract him, he was back to pushing her away.

The lights gave one last sputter before they died. Curses rang from the bedroom where Gajeel had been fiddling with mechanics of some kind and just like Gray, came thundering into the kitchen. With no more lights and with clouds blocking the sun, the room was carpeted in dancing shadows.

"Do we have any candles?" Lucy sighed, starting to rummage through the drawers.

With everyone looking what they did manage to find was a birthday candle, a flashlight with dead batteries, an old night light and a light bulb. "I guess we're stuck with our phones now," Levy said eyeing the collection of mismatched goods they had scrounged up.

"It's getting dark," Wendy, who had come to join everyone else sometime during their search, said.

"It was already dark squirt," Gajeel reminded her. "I wouldn't be too worried if I were ya."

"I don't like the dark," she said again, pushing her way next to the bigger man, who just gave her a look and placed a large hand on her head.

"Juvia doesn't like the dark either," Juvia suddenly exclaimed, launching herself across the room. "Hold me Gray-sama!"

"It ain't that dark yet. Find someone else to annoy," he said, sidestepping her lunge.

"But Gray-sama, only you can dispense the fear in my heart."

Gray just groaned and moved to the other side of the kitchen, putting the island and everyone else between him and her.

Before Juvia could make another move the front door opened and Natsu made his way inside- soaked to the core.

"What are you guys doing standing in the dark?" He asked, treaded water into the hall as he made his way over to them.

Gajeel growled, "In case ya haven't noticed, there ain't no power." At the same time Lucy reprimand him for tracking mud into the house. "You had better be planning on cleaning up the mess you're making."

"I guess it was a little darker when I walked up here," he admitted, ignoring Lucy and walking further in.

"Darker, have you fried your brain! There aren't any lights," Gray snapped from his place across the kitchen.

This time it was Gray who he ignored as he slid off his shoes and made his way to beside Lucy- who at the moment was trying to put as much space between her and his dripping body as she could.

"Get away from me!"

"Aww, who wants a hug?" He asked, opening his arms wide.

"Don't you dare," Lucy warned, backing up and bumping into Levy.

"Just a little hug." Another step closer.

Lucy stepped around Levy and backed further away until she was hiding behind Gray. "Keep him away from me."

"Get your hands off Juvia's Gray-sama! You better not have feelings for him!"

"Just a teensy wee little hug."

"If you come anywhere close to me, Flame Breath, I'll make you regret it."

"Get away from him Love Rival!"

"Juvia get off of me! I don't have any feelings for Gray!"

"Juvia! Put the spatula down, I cook with that," Levy ordered.

"Come out, Come out Lucy," Natsu teased.

"WON'T YA ALL JUST SHUT UP!" Gajeel roared over the commotion. Sudden silence filled the room as everyone paused, and in that second, a crash was heard in the other room.

"What was that?" Levy asked, looking around for the source.

"It sounded like it came from the living room," Wendy responded, stepping away from Gajeel and towards the sound.

The housemates made their way into the living room to investigate; Wendy and Gajeel first with Natsu bringing up the rear. No one saw his smile as his game began.

"Oh no! What happened?" Levy gasped, kneeling next to the pile of pieces that was once a vase.

"It was probably one of the cats," Lucy said, kneeling next to her to begin to pick up some of the bigger pieces.

"Stupid cats, more annoying than they are good," Gray grumbled crossing his arms.

"Don't talk about Lily like that," Gajeel cursed, leaning in close to his face. "He ain't any stupider than ya."

"Ya," Natsu chimed in, probably more to get into a fight than because he actually cared what Gray said. "Happy isn't dumb either!"

"Those cats of yours do nothing but sit around begging to be fed."

"Happy does not!"

"He does to, and you know it."

"Does not!"

"Does to"

By this point the two of them were so close together that their foreheads were touching- just steps away from throwing punches, when Wendy spoke up.

"The cats are all in my room. They didn't do this."

"Then maybe it was Plue," Levy suggested, helping Lucy pick up the worst of the mess.

Lucy glanced back to where Plue was sleeping in the entrance to the hall. "I don't think so."

"Then who did it?" Wendy asked, again getting closer to Gajeel. As if to accent her question, thunder shook the house again.

"If I were to guess, I'd say it was sitting on the edge of the shelf and the thunder just hook it loose," Levy comforted her.

"Or it could be ghosts," Natsu whispered in her ear causing her to jump.

"Juvia was told when she was younger that ghosts get restless on stormy nights," Juvia added, latching onto Gray's arm.

"G-ghosts?" Wendy stuttered.

"There are no such thing as ghosts," Lucy comforted.

"That's not entirely true Lu. I've read some pretty convincing papers on the existence of the supernatural. Some things science alone can't explain."

"R-really?"

"This apartment's getting pretty old. I wouldn't be surprised if there were some phantoms haunting it," Natsu added.

"Stop it!" Wendy cried pulling herself tightly under Gajeel's arm, who for his part let her bury herself there.

"I believe in ghosts," Gray added, peeling Juvia's hands off his arm. "You have got to learn some personal boundaries."

"There are no such things as ghosts!" Lucy repeated.

"Boo!" Natsu yelled from behind her, causing her to jump backwards and trip over the arm of the couch.

"Why you-" Lucy was cut off by an odd sound from above them. It sounded as if someone was walking upstairs dragging a chain behind them- except they didn't have an upstairs, only the roof.

"What was that?" Wendy cried into Gajeel's chest.

"It ain't anything squirt."

"Or maybe it was the ghosts!" A door slammed in the other room, Juvia screamed and hid behind Gray.

"Protect me Gray-sama."

"I think you're angering them with your disbelief Luce."

"I wouldn't mess with the paranormal Lu, we don't know much about it," Levy warned, a little wary herself, her voice beginning to quiver.

"It was just the cats," Lucy responded- that awful noise repeated itself at her words.

"I don't think that the cats are on the roof dragging chains with them," Wendy cried out.

"It's just the rain and the wind making weird noises."

Another door slammed, this one sounding like it was coming from the kitchen.

"Don't anger the spirits Luce or they will take their revenge out on us," Natsu cautioned.

"Why don't we try asking what they want," Levy tried, now completely shaken.

"They can take Love Rival," Juvia called to the ceiling. "Take her and leave us alone."

"Hey! I'm standing right here you know."

This time they heard another sound, almost like whispering but only if you could listen for a little longer, if only it was a little louder.

"Gajeel, what do they want?" Wendy screamed.

"Take her, take Love Rival," Juvia almost cheered as a cool wind blew into the room.

Lucy shivered and looked around at her friends. The breeze causing her to shake. "Okay I'm spooked now," she admitted.

"It's the ghosts," Natsu said. "I think they want you to apologize." Another cupboard door slammed to accent his statement.

"I'm sorry," Lucy pleaded, now freaking out with everyone else.

The whispering started again and another cool breeze blew into the room. Wendy burrowed into Gajeel, Levy and Lucy wrapped each other in their arms, and Juvia clung to Gray. Natsu smiled to himself- it was perfect.

Then a weird sound interrupted the whispering sounding an awful lot like-

"Purring?" Levy asked.

The purring stopped and was followed by a voice- a very familiar voice. "Get out of here Happy. I'm trying to record something here."

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, some things starting to make sense to her.

Natsu backed away with his hands in the air. "Hey it was all in good fun. A good laugh."

"A good laugh my butt. You scared me," Lucy responded, and that was all the warning he got before she launched herself at him. As Lucy beat him over the head with her slipper, everyone else watched because if there was one thing that Natsu was good at- without a doubt- it was getting into fights.

"My money's on Lucy."

 **My thanks this week goes to: Kyoufu, WishfulGeeking, thetealtigerlily, Kit-Cat Star, Brokenwingsz, Clara Firrgo, Chrissymum19, ecc216, 31, klr14, ChroniclerOfTales, LuvsManga, ashinsky, omfgNaLuontheroad, MisaRin, Angryhenry, and 4N1M3F4N4L1F3.**


	4. Another Day, Another Idiot

**Okay so I know it has been like a year and a half since I have posted things but trust me, it is not because I haven't wanted to, it is just because university is hard and time consuming. Anyways, I plan to start posting semi regularly again, because after this I remembered how much I love this and it is kinda a destress kinda thing to do.**

 **Anyways, for those of you who follow my other story UNLOCKING STARS, there will be a new chapter soon so don't you worry. I am finishing that story. We were just getting to the good part.**

 **Anywhos I am so sorry for the long wait but I hope you like it!**

 **Another Day, Another Idiot**

"I'm going to die," Natsu groaned, dramatically falling to his knees and continuing down until he face planted on the floor. A blue cat wandered to the fallen man, curiously poking at his cheek with a wet nose. "Happy, I want to leave to you my dragon doll you seem to love so much. I'll miss you ol' pal," he whimpered between dried lips, a soft cough following his words.

"You're getting better at acting. I think you should join a troupe," the blonde lounging at the table dryly remarked. For some reason, she seemed unmoved by the boy coughing his last breaths into the air, fingers weakly twitching at his side. Her eyes never left her phone as she continued her scrolling of the latest news. It wasn't everyday that Mirajane Strauss, the ever popular movie star, was seen walking hand in hand with an unidentified blond man. That was news. The man on the kitchen floor, was not.

"Or better yet, the circus you freak." Lucy was almost sure that Gray wasn't paying attention to the going ons around him, engrossed in his video game as he was- he wasn't shoving away his number one fan Juvia. But then again, she was always surprised by his ability to know when to pick a fight with Natsu. It was like he had a perfect-time-to-make-fun-of-Natsu sensor.

"The world's going grey. This is it Happy. To think I thought I had friends, I guess it will be just you and me, bud. Right until the end."

"I would appreciate it if you hurried up the process a little bit. You're interrupting," Lucy remarked, leaning back in her seat and kicking her feet up on the table. This story was engrossing, apparently the young actress was seen at a restaurant late last night with a dreamy, hunk of a man. She was even caught giving him a kiss on the cheek!

"Lu-Lu, we eat there," Levy sighed, shoving at her friend's feet until she obliged and removed them. But not without sending the blue haired girl a withering look. One that was all but lost on her as she did not once glance up from the ancient text she was taking notes on.

The front door opened to a hulking man. Gajeel stepped over the man who now lay twitching on the floor and made it to the table before collapsing on an open chair. "Whatcha reading there, Shrimp?" His big hand ruffled her hair so much, the orange hair band in it fell in front of her eyes.

"Hey watch it, you big lug," she snapped, pulling the fabric back to where it belonged before slapping his arm.

"I think a mosquito just bit me," he chuckled.

"I'll do more than bite you if you don't leave me alone. Unlike you I tend to like to give myself a mental challenge from time to time instead of wasting away becoming more brawn than brain." The smart reply was followed by the click of her pen as she tried her best to ignore the man.

"Ya calling me dumb, Shrimp?"

"She ain't calling you smart. When was the last time you used that fat head of yours for anything other than storing spare metal?" And apparently Gray's sensor also worked for Gajeel.

Gajeel tensed as if he was about to lunge across the room to strangle him, but a small voice stopped him.

"Gajeel, would you please take me to the store, I need to get a few more ingredients for the ointment I'm working on. I'm sure this time Miss Porlyusica will be impressed." Said voice belonged to Wendy, who had walked into the room sometime during the argument.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, that lady is as mean as they come," Lucy muttered, a white cat leaping into her lap and nudging her arm as if to agree.

"She's not bad, she just doesn't care much for humans. I think she would be happier if the world was only full of animals. She says that at least they can't talk back to her." The girl loved her teacher, but even she knew that the vet she was apprenticing under wasn't always the nicest.

"Ask Juvia squirt. I just got back." The big man settled back in his seat eyes closed, arms crossed, and tossed his legs on the table. The such act that Lucy had performed not five minutes earlier and had the bookworm scolding her. Glancing at the girl in question, she noticed that she didn't even look his way. Rolling her eyes, she went back to the news feed she was salivating over.

"The world is going silent Happy. I think this is it. The time when I fate decides what to do with me. I'm glad you're here pal. It's nice to have company in the end." Yes, that was once again Natsu, the fridge not two feet from his head, and yet he seemed completely oblivious to it. Instead he though flailing on the floor would get him food faster. No one bothered him a look.

"Will you Juvia? It will mean so much to me?"

Juvia looked up from Gray's face, face flushed- probably with some crazy fantasy involving her, him and an unreasonable amount of children, and spared the young girl a glance. "Juvia can't, for her Gray-sama is in the middle of a battle for more than his life. He has to win this fight or the people in the village he is protecting will perish. Juvia must be there to provide him support. Know you can lean on Juvia, Juvia's beloved Gray, Juvia will always be there for you!" As if her words spurred her with even more passion, she clung to the shirtless chest she was pressed against as if she was trying to tangle her body around his like a pretzel.

"Leave me woman. You're bumping my arm. You're going to screw up my attack," he growled, peeling on arm off him with his free hand.

"Oh Juvia's darling Gray is so focused on his quest, he has to put distractions aside to make sure he aids those in need. He is so brave and strong," she expressed, draping herself over the arm of the sofa. "Juvia will be here when you are ready."

Wendy turned to the last person in the room who might help her. "Please," she begged. "I need to do this. I have to!"

Lucy sighed and shoved the chair back as she stood up lifting her hands high above her head. "I have to feed Natsu first and then we can go."

Wendy flung herself at the blonde, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Oh I knew you would help me. Thank you!"

"Ya, ya. I'm a great person, remember that. Now shoo, I'll be ready in like fifteen minutes." Lucy tugged away from the girl, and tucked her phone into her skirt pocket as she made her way to the boy on the floor. "You still alive down there?"

There was no response except for the soft mew of the cat that had decided to curl up on his chest to sleep.

Opening the door, Lucy took out a container and set it on the counter. She rolled her eyes to the heavens as she took a deep breath. "Oh, no! What am I ever going to do with this chilli I made last night. It seems that there is no one here to eat it." She paused and looked to the still motionless man. Waited a second, and still there was no response.

So this was the game he wanted to play. Well to could play at that. "Well since there is no one here to give it to, maybe I should just get rid of it. I wouldn't want it going bad in the fridge." Again she paused, but when she looked down this time, she saw that he had cracked one eye open.

"But throwing it out seems like such a waste, maybe there is someone else that would want it." Lucy shifted to one foot and tapped her finger against her lips as if in thought. "Oh, I know! I could ask Gajeel if he wants any."

She could see out of the corner of her eye that now he was fully focused on her. _Three._ She opened her mouth. _Two._ She took a breath. "Hey Gaj-"

"No! That's my chilli!" _One._

"Is it? Why I didn't know, maybe next time someone should get it himself so that I don't accidentally give it away."

As if newly reincarnated, the pink-haired man snatched the container off the counter and curled his body protectively around it. "You wouldn't."

"I might. I tend to forget some things when people start to annoy me. I can't make any promises. But seriously, next time get it yourself."

He look up at her with huge eyes. "But this was so much easier. I didn't have to do anything." It was like he conveniently forgot about the three act play he just put on. But everyone in the room knew that tomorrow he would somehow top his over the top act, and she would complain about getting him food. But sooner or later she would cave, and Natsu knew it.

Glaring at him, she stomped to the bedroom, muttering under her breath. Natsu's laughs followed her the whole way.

 **I would like to thank all of you who have waited this whole time, I hope it was worth it. As always I love reviews but I also won't raise my nose to a couple of likes and followers. There is no special thanks award this time around, but if there was it would go out to all my readers, old and new.**

 **Love you all to the moon and back and hope to see you soon.**


End file.
